1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beauty aids and more particularly to an improved type of human skin cleansing cream which reduces wrinkles and does not irritate the skin or clog the skin pores.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of human skin cleansing and wrinkle-reducing creams have been provided to the public. Most of such creams are devoted to prevention of wrinkling of the skin by keeping it moist. Wrinkling occurs as moisture and skin oils are removed from the skin under conditions of low humidity and due to the drying action of the sun and wind.
However, certain of such creams are formulated to abrade the keratinized outer layer of epidermis when used according to directions. The object with those creams is to strip off the wrinkled outer layer of epidermis and thus permit unwrinkled new layers of epidermis to form and/or be exposed to view. Typically, the skin-abrading creams utilize water-insoluble particles of inorganic oxides such as alumina, silica and the like. Irritation of the skin frequently occurs as a result of the frictional action of the abrading particles. Moreover, when the particle size of the abrasize particles is sufficiently small to reduce skin irritation, clogging of the skin pores with the particles can occur. This can result in skin rashes, inflammations, infections, and cysts, besides reducing the general tone and quality of the skin.
Typical of the patented skin-abrading formulations are those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,111. Those formulations utilize water-insoluble abrading particles in a non-oleaginous base. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,506 and 4,048,123 disclose similar formulations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,916, 3,910,284, 4,712,552, and 4,769,022 disclose the use of various abrasive pads which are used to rub off the keratinized skin in an attempt to improve its texture. Such means are subject to the skin-clogging and skin-irritating effects previously described.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved means of cleansing the skin and reducing skin wrinkles without irritating the skin or clogging its pores. Preferably, such formulations should be easy to apply, soothing and capable of embodying skin-nourishing ingredients in a spreadable cream.